To Nancy and Frank
by PrincessSkywalkerOrgana
Summary: Formatting Fixed! A story of Nancy and Frank's wedding day. Musings about their relationship and how they got to this point. Short and very sweet.


"I can't believe this day is finally here." Carson said, kissing his daughter on the cheek.

Nancy heard the unsaid especially since you broke up with Ned. Carson had liked Ned and had been uneasy ever since she started dating Frank about three years ago. Nancy understood that part of the reason was because Frank also was a detective and unlike Ned would drag his daughter into more adventures.

But Frank had won Carson over like she had been confident he would. She still did not know what had gone on during the evening three months ago when Frank showed up at their door and took a deep breath and asked Carson if he would go out with him for the evening.

At the time Nancy had been kind of annoyed because Frank had barely given her a kiss and she had spent awhile getting ready for his arrival. But when they returned Nancy noticed Carson was a lot more at ease with their relationship and he looked more happy with her choice of a fiance. Instead of the half-forced smile he had given when giving the couple their blessing, at the rehearsal dinner Carson had beamed.

It didn't hurt of course that Carson and Fenton who had finally met 2 months before had completely hit it off. In fact, Nancy and Frank had caught the two on the phone chatting and playing chess against each other more than... ten times. Carson's approval had meant a lot to Nancy. She and her father were close and her father's rather obvious disapproval of her choice had made her doubt her choice leading to her only major fight with Frank. Nancy grimaced as she thought of that both because it had really been her fault and she had ended the night crying.

"Dad, what did Frank say to you that made you change your mind about him."

Carson was silent for a moment then said, "When I hold my grandchild in my arms for the first time, I will tell you then."

"Dad!" This was one of the occupational hazards of being a detective, an inability to stand being kept out of the loop.

"Honey, what happened really needs to stay between Frank and me. At least for now."

The arrival of Bess and George cut the conversation short. "I cannot believe you are finally getting married."

Bess who was happily married to Kyle Donavan for three years now squealed.

"Watch her ears. They'll be hearing enough squealing soon I am sure." George said slightly slyly.

"Please." Carson said covering his ears. "Father in the room."

Nancy stopped her dad as he made to leave the room to give the girls some privacy. "The best father I girl could want." She said quietly getting up to give him a hug.

"Thanks best daughter a dad could hope for." Carson said.

"Even though she is marrying someone who don't necessarily approve of."

"I am over that. Frank will make you happy if it costs him everything. What more can a father want." Carson said "Nan I really should check on the caterers."

"Yeah."

"Mascara alert." Bess said redoing Nancy's mascara.

"Seriously Nan." George said. "I can't believe you and Frank are finally getting married."

"After all these years."

"6 years and 5 days since I met Frank." Nancy mused.

"When you guys decided to wait to get married until you both graduated I was ready to clobber you." Bess said. "I really wanted a double wedding."

"No you didn't." George said. "You wouldn't have been the center of attention on your wedding day. Plus the whole rotating maid of honor thing would not have worked."

To avoid a huge conflict Nancy Bess and George had decided on a rotating maid of honor system with Nancy being Bess's Bess being George's and George being Nancy's.

"Speaking of weddings I understand Kyle is coming later but where is Evan."

George rolled her eyes "with Jason, that son of mine... he decided he could not wait and needed a new game for his playstation. Had Evan not gone to get one for him he would have cried through the ceremony and ruined your wedding."

"Let's get back to Nancy and Frank" Bess said "though Nancy almost successfully diverted our attention by talking about George's favorite subject a.k.a Evan Majors."

Nancy laughed "You guys know everything. What else?"

"I can't believe Frank has agreed to move to River Heights!"

"Well I can't take all the credit for that. The Bureau was going to give both of us more money to move here and Mr. Hardy will have Mrs. Hardy and Joe and I am all Dad has."

"But you guys are moving to your own place."

"Yeah." Nancy said "But I don't know how long it'll stay our place. Frank would like Joe to be assigned as his partner once Joe graduates from the Academy."

Nancy's face was downcast that was the one thing she would miss. Once their engagement was announced the Bureau had said they did not want a husband and wife pair as partners.

"That is so unfair. If Frank and Joe can work together why can't you and Frank?" Bess said.

"They said Chicago is an important branch office and gets some weird cases. As if I didn't know that. They said in the past they have had problems with domestic squabbles interfering with Case work and that happens less so with sibling pairs."

"Well anyways you guys were thinking of going private."

"Yeah." Nancy said, "I think we will be with the Bureau for another six months or so. We kinda wanted to get some money saved and some professional training."

Privately George thought Nancy should have gone private straight away a with a PI license. She thought Nancy had just let Prof. Senkenberg talk her into the 'public service' route. But it was at the academy that Nancy and Frank's relationship had really blossomed so maybe things happened for a reason. Getting back to the issue of going private Joe definitely was not cut out to be an FBI agent.

"Thinking about me." A male voice came in.

"Joseph Hardy you should not be here." Bess scolded. Joe and Bess had always had a close relationship.

"The groom can't see the bride. There is no reason that the Best Man/Brother of the groom can't see the bride. It is hilarious my composed brother is absolutely going ape. Somehow he thinks something is going to go wrong."

Everyone in the room paused at the sound of shouting and Bess glared at Joe as if it was his fault. Joe relaxed almost immediately. "That is actually what I came in here to talk to you guys about. Aunt Gertrude and Hannah are at each others' throats hence I propose you girls get ready so we can start on time."

Nancy George and Bess exchanged amused looks. The first time after Frank and Nancy had gotten engaged Hannah Carson and Nancy had gone to Bayport Hannah and Gertrude had rubbed each other the wrong way. Hannah had cooked up a storm and taken it only to discover that Gertrude had cooked up a storm. (Nancy had come straight from Quantico and therefore had not been aware of what Hannah was doing else she would have warned her). Since then the two had been in a competition of sorts to see who could outcook the other. Nancy could only imagine them arguing over table settings cake sizes etc especially since both had insisted on cooking at least something for the wedding no matter how much she and Frank insisted they could just cater.

Nancy then heard the tones of Aunt Eloise trying to calm the two down. "In the interest of not getting Aunt Eloise killed, by all means. We'll be on time." Nancy said.

"For that to happen, Mr. Hardy, you need to leave so we can all get ready." Bess said with her hands on her hips.

"Bye." Joe said.

Nancy laughed. "Bye, Joe."

After Joe left, Bess and George helped Nancy rearrange her veil and the friends had fun doing each others' make-up. They giggled and chatted until Carson came in again. "Its time." He said.

Everyone took their places and Carson escorted Nancy down the aisle. Nancy caught Frank's eye and the two drifted to their own world, to their embarrassment when they realized that Frank had not lifted Nancy's veil and everyone was staring.

Their embarrassment grew more pronounced when Joe let out a huge whistle. Nancy grew even redder when Bess gestured with her eyes indicating how red her cheeks had gotten. The blush was especially pronounced against the white veil. Frank hurriedly lifted the veil and the ceremony resumed.

"I do." Frank said looking deep into Nancy's blue eyes.

"I do." Nancy said looking deep into Frank's brown eyes.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

This time Nancy and Frank ignored the catcalls that started as Frank put his arms around Nancy and kissed her deeply.

"We made it." He said to her.

"We most certainly did."

Joe ahemed to get their attention grinning widely. It was this moment that Joe started his speech with. "Today, during the ceremony I realized everything I was going to say, you saw. Nancy and Frank are absolutely deeply in love with each other and a perfect match. I mean come on they were so deeply smitten with each other that they forgot Nancy still had her veil on." He paused for the laughter. Joe got serious. "This is not to say that the road has been easy for them. Because it hasn't been. They have had to face madman after madman and the more terrifying real life. They have had to deal with a long distance relationship as well as understanding that the pain was worth it if they were together."

"Frank is my best friend and the best brother a guy could ever wish for. When I was writing this speech, my mom showed me something I wrote as a 10-year old with horrible spelling. When Frank gets married I am going to make sure its and she's perfect. My older brother deserves no less. Well I guess I was as smart as ten as I am now. 'cause that's still what I say. Others may say as you get older you have to compromise. But this is one dream that I didn't have to give up. Nancy you are perfect for Frank. We may have had our differences but that does not change the fact that I am so absolutely happy to welcome you to our family. I wish you two the happiness you deserve."

As Nancy hugged Joe Frank said "he says that because he knows from now on when he wants to stay over she has to approve it." But he had tears in his eyes and hugged his brother tightly.

"I thought I got to speak first." Carson said jokingly. "Especially since Joe is a hard act to follow. I am going to make this short and sweet. Nancy is the most precious thing in my life. She stole my heart the moment she was born and has had it since. Frank I don't need to tell you that I had reservations about this. Nan already gets herself into some pretty dangerous situations and I remembered the times that you guys are together it was double trouble. But as I watched you advance together through the Academy, through your relationship, I realized that is one thing that makes you perfect for each other. You both share the same passion for solving crimes. You share an aptitude for it. Most of all, you share a passion and aptitude for caring for each other. I as Nancy's father am counting on the last. You care for my daughter with all your heart and I trust you will keep her like the treasured jewel she is. Like I have tried to keep her."

"Dad." Nancy said giving her dad a big hug.

"To Nancy and Frank. May they come out of every adventure whole and happy." Carson said raising his glass.

"To Nancy and Frank." Frank shook hands with Carson who enveloped him in a hug.

"I will keep my promise to you." Frank whispered to Carson.

"I will hold you to that." Fenton and Laura gave speeches. After which Bess and George gave a funny joint speech.

Nancy and Frank then bid everyone a teary farewell. "Finally." Nancy said relaxing against the cushions of her mustang.

"Nancy Elizabeth Drew Hardy. Are you mocking everyone's care?"

"Franklin Fenton Hardy. Absolutely not." Nancy said waiting until they turned the corner from the hotel and then leaning in. "I was just waiting to do this."

Frank pulled over for a moment.


End file.
